


Scatole in un armandio

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, pichabros, this two kill me one day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: E aveva provato ad essergli amico, lo aveva fatto perché i suoi compagni gli avevano detto che dopo Alvaro, Isco non si legava a nessuno se non per poco tempo, un qualcosa di passeggiero e frivolo, avventure di una notte che lui non era disposto ad avere.





	Scatole in un armandio

**Author's Note:**

> Sostanzialmente questo è un esperimento che spero sia ben riuscito.  
> Devo ringraziare una persona particolare che mi ha portato verso questa particolare strada di ispirazione facendomi conoscere altre mille nuove ship non che persone meravigliose, quindi non saprei neanche come ringraziarla in realtà però spero che lei lo sappia già.  
> In ogni caso io già di base ho un debole per gli spagnoli quindi questa era solo un evoluzioni che aspettava di esprimersi.  
> Isco e Marco sono una della cose di cui mi sono innamorata praticamente a prima vista quindi beccatevi questa mentre penso al possibile seguito di questa cosa.  
> Spero possa piacervi!

Si era svegliato quella mattina avvolto da un calore cosi familiare che tutto quello che aveva voglia di fare era restare li per altre due ore almeno, mentre le braccia di Isco lo stringevano e sentiva il suo respiro scompigliargli appena i capelli mentre il battito del cuore del maggiore lo cullava lentamente.

Era una specie di sogno riuscire a svegliarsi la mattina ed avere il maggiore accanto, non che non lo cercasse, anzi. Erano mesi che si rincorrevano e poco più di qualche settimana che tutto sembrava concretizzarsi davvero quando erano insieme.  
Non credeva sarebbe mai stato possibile arrivare a quel punto, non lo aveva creduto dal primo momento in cui si era ritrovato completamente perso nel sorriso di Isco nel suo modo fisico di essergli vicino ad ogni allenamento o cena di squadra.

Ed era strano pensare come quella cosa fosse nata tra loro, come quel rapporto si fosse creato praticamente in zero tempo e il più grande avesse iniziato a prendersi cura di lui.  
Era uno dei pochi a cui si era soffermato a raccontare la sua storia, non quella dei giornali ma quello che era stato per lui vivere tutto quanto e si era ritrovato ascoltato, forse era nato tutto da lì. Quel legame che non sapeva spiegarsi del tutto.  
E aveva provato ad essergli amico, lo aveva fatto perché i suoi compagni gli avevano detto che dopo Alvaro, Isco non si legava a nessuno se non per poco tempo, un qualcosa di passeggiero e frivolo, avventure di una notte che lui non era disposto ad avere.  
Però nelle settimane passate sembrava essere cambiato qualcosa e Marco si era ritrovato a sperarci, sperare che magari Isco volesse aprirsi un pochino di più, che tutto quell’affetto che gli mostrava in pubblico potesse diventare anche qualcosa di solo loro.

Quando si erano ritrovati poi da soli nello spogliatoio una sera come le altre a scherzare e ridere insieme gli era sembrato quasi troppo bello per essere vero, poi quella stessa sera erano sul divano del suo appartamento a vedere un film in tv, o almeno era partito tutto in quel modo.  
Non credeva neanche di essersi fermato a chiedere che film fosse, era stato l’altro a scegliere per entrambi, e poi le labbra di Isco erano sulle sue a cancellare tutto il resto e le sue mani gli si infilavano avide sotto la maglia cercando di rimuoverla cosi da aver più libertà.

Ricordava ogni dettaglio di quella notte come se non fosse accaduto quasi un mese prima, ogni piccolo gemito o bacio che si erano scambiati e ricordava anche di essersi svegliato da solo la mattina dopo con la sensazione di essere solo uno dei tanti che gli si faceva spazio dentro come un uragano senza possibilità di replica.  
Marco non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere innamorato di Isco, non lo avrebbe mai fatto perché in realtà non sapeva cosa si dovesse provare per essere innamorati di qualcuno, o meglio, credeva di saperlo solo che dopo quella notte tra loro le cose sembravano essere normali, come se non fosse stato importate e questo non faceva che rendere ancora più reale la sensazione di abbandono che si stava portando dietro.

Sergio gli era stato vicino in quel periodo senza neanche chiedergli spiegazioni come se sentisse che qualcosa non andava. Ogni scusa era buona per stargli vicino e farlo ridere o semplicemente prenderlo in giro in modo quanto meno assurdi.  
Cristiano sembrava della stessa idea e spesso si era ritrovato a ridere fino alle lacrime durante le partitelle o semplicemente trascinato in centro a Madrid per una birra.  
La vicinanza del difensore però sembrava aver fatto anche scattare qualcosa in Isco che si era fatto di nuovo più presente e possessivo nei suoi confronti.  
Da quel momento tra loro c’erano stati baci e sesso, decisamente tanto sesso e anche uscite tranquille con amici e senza, non si era neanche soffermato a chiedersi cosa fosse cambiato non aveva il coraggio di farlo e la paura di essere respinto ancora una volta era stata più forte.

Non che avessero mai deciso di parlarne in realtà, Isco non affrontava mai quel discorso e la loro piccola quotidianità era qualcosa a cui ormai si stava abituando.  
E Marco ancora una volta ci aveva sperato, per questo era lì a godersi la sensazione di Isco attorno, ancora indolenzito dalle attività della sera prima.  
Poi all’improvviso era arrivata la consapevolezza di dove si trovasse e il ricordo della parole che aveva pronunciato la sera prima.  
Erano a casa di Isco e la regola era che non poteva dormire lì, non era mai stata espressa ad alta voce ma non serviva che il maggiore lo facesse dato che suo figlio era lì durante la mattinata e chiaramente Marco non era qualcuno che suo padre voleva introdurgli come più importante di un amico.

Quella consapevolezza ti colpisce ancora una volta lasciandoti quasi senza fiato mentre ti costringi ad aprire gli occhi.  
Devi andare via, ne sei consapevole ma allo stesso tempo vorresti solo restare li, con l’uomo che ti sei reso conto di amare ma che non amerà mai te indietro come ha amato lui.  
Hai visto, sepolti in un angolo dell’armadio, alcuni scatoli pieni di cose di Alvaro, cose che non sarebbe mai venuto a riprendersi visto il modo in cui era finita tra loro, ma quelle stesse cose che Isco non avrebbe mai buttato perché non avrebbe mai davvero smesso di essere innamorato di quel ragazzo.

Ed era stata quella consapevolezza in quel momento a darti la forza di muoverti dalle sue braccia cercando e sperando di non svegliare il maggiore, non voleva che si arrabbiasse, gli avevi detto che saresti andato via la sera prima e non sapevi neanche come fosse stato possibile che vi foste addormentati.  
Solo che stava cosi bene tra le braccia di quell’uomo e le sue carezze lo avevano completamente mandato fuori di testa la sera prima fino a farlo crollare.  
Non sapevi che ore erano ma dalla luce debole che filtrava dalla finestra doveva decisamente essere presto. 

Ti alzi lentamente, non accendi la luce conosci fin troppo bene quella stanza, e recuperi i tuoi vestiti dal pavimento dove erano stati lasciati solo poche ore prima. Resti seduto sul letto mentre ti infila la maglietta, speri sia nel verso giusto non sei decisamente dell’umore per pensarci a controllare.  
Cerchi di fare ordine nei tuoi pensieri ancora una volta, come tutte le volte che devi lasciare Isco è come se il tuo centro di equilibrio si spostasse nuovamente sul suo asse originale, con lui hai nuovi equilibri che non sempre intuisci.

Eri cosi preso dai tuoi pensieri che quando la mano di Isco ti sfiora il fianco ti ritrovi a spostarti spaventato come se ti fossi scottato.  
Una sensazione stranamente di panico ti aveva preso lo stomaco prima di girarti per guardare il più grande.  
“Mi dispiace, sto andando via” lo sussurri appena cercando di non incrociare i suoi occhi e non leggerci dentro tutto il disappunto di quel momento.  
Se aveva imparato una cosa in quelle settimane era che Isco non era un tipo da parlare al mattino, nonostante aveste dormito insieme poche volte era una cosa risaputa da tutti per questo, o almeno in parte, non ti sorprende quando le labbra di Isco sono sulle sue in un bacio languido che sa ancora di sonno.

Mugoli nel bacio mentre le mani del maggiore trovano spazio sotto la tua maglietta stringendoti i fianchi riportandoti esattamente nel posto in cui eri solo pochi istanti prima.  
Non servono parole in quel momento mentre lasci che la maglia finisca nuovamente sul pavimento, sorridi contro le labbra del più grande mentre torni sotto le lenzuola con lui mettendoti a cavalcioni su di lui e sospirando nel bacio quando le vostre erezioni si sfiorano in un contatto che non riesce ad essere abbastanza.

Ancora non ti spieghi come sia possibile che il tuo corpo reagisca in quel modo alla vicinanza del più grande, semplicemente non riesce a resistergli basta un semplice bacio per far salire la voglia di averlo in modo vertiginoso.  
Eravate entrambi nudi e la cosa ti piace decisamente mentre le vostre labbra non smettono un attimo di cercarsi fino a che non siete costretti a staccarvi cosi da poter respirare nuovamente.  
Le labbra scendono sul collo del maggiore a mordere e leccare la sua pelle mentre le sue mani raggiungono i tuoi fianchi stringendoli con possesso, sempre più giù a stringere il tuo sedere e aiutarti in quei piccoli movimenti che stanno portando entrambi alla pazzia.

Improvvisamente tutto quello che solo pochi attimi prima pensavi fosse di vitale importanza sparisce perché lo senti farsi spazio del tuo corpo con un unico movimento, non ti serve preparazione dopo la sera precedente e sentirlo in quel modo senza barriere tra di voi è la cosa migliore in quel momento.  
Vai incontro al suo movimento lasciando che ti riempia completamente e gemi il suo nome contro quelle labbra meravigliose che si ritrova mentre lui ti lascia un attimo per abituarti alla sua presenza.

Come glielo spieghi che vorresti che fosse sempre cosi? Solo tu e lui a fare l’amore.  
Senti il suo respiro fermarsi un attimo quando lentamente lo lasci uscire da te per poi lasciare che ti entri dentro ancora una volta, e ti separi a malincuore dalla sua pelle per tirarti a sedere e poggiare le mani sul suo petto cosi da riuscire a dare ad entrambi il piacere che cercate.

Le mani di Isco tornano suoi tuoi fianchi e sei certo che avrai i segni, altri segni dopo quelli della sera precedente quando era stato tutto cosi intenso da lasciarti stremato alla fine.  
Il ritmo è lento per godersi quel momento in modo solo vostro mentre i gemiti riempiono la stanza, qualcosa di intimo, solo loro fino a quando Isco non ribalta le posizioni sovrastandoti completamente e raggiungendo tutti i punti giusti che ti fanno sempre gemere più forte e chiedere di più mentre siete a letto.  
Vi baciate per soffocare rumori che avrebbero potuto raggiungere altre orecchie.

“Resta con me.”

Una sola frase che ti aveva portato a guardare gli occhi del maggiore e trovarli fissi nei tuoi mentre i vostri movimenti erano diminuiti nuovamente di intensità lasciando spazio un attimo alla consapevolezza che piano ti si stava facendo spazio dentro.  
Gemi contro le sue labbra quando rientra completamente sul tuo corpo lasciandoti concentrare solo sulla consapevolezza di averlo dentro mentre le tue braccia lo stringono per tenertelo vicino e le tue labbra sussurrano ancora il suo nome.

Non sarebbe andato via, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Le parole di Isco ancora impresse a fuoco nella tua mente mentre raggiungete insieme il piacere lasciandovi andare completamente. Mentre la sensazione di Isco dentro di te non fa che diventare più reale in quel momento e tutto diventa bianco mentre lasciate che l’orgasmo vi travolga completamente.  
Quando riaprite gli occhi avete entrambi il fiato corto e le fronti poggiare l’una sull’altro.

Sorridi e accarezzi lentamente una guancia del più grande quando poi lo senti uscire dal tuo corpo non riesci a trattenere un piccolo gemito di fastidio, sarai decisamente rigido in allenamento quel pomeriggio ma poco importa.  
“Tutto bene?”  
Te lo chiede contro un orecchio riempiendo di baci parte del tuo collo dopo aver sussurrato quelle parole e lasciando che il peso del suo corpo sul tuo renda tutto reale.  
Hai imparato tante cose su di lui in quelle settimane ma a quanto pare anche lui ha imparato cose su di te e su come rassicurarti.

Cose che sta facendo in quel momento mentre ti accarezza lentamente i fianchi e le sue labbra non lasciano un attimo la tua pelle.  
Per un attimo ogni cosa di Isco ti sta gridando di non andare via da loro e tu non potresti che essere più felice mentre annuisci appena lasciando che ti guidi nuovamente contro il suo petto come quando ti eri svegliato quella stessa mattina.

Non sai cosa sia cambiato, non te lo chiedi perché non è quello di cui hai bisogno in quel momento, sai solo che puoi stare li e riaddormentarti senza pensare alle conseguenze la mattina dopo, sai che Isco ti vuole lì.  
Le sue braccia ti stringono nuovamente mentre nascondi il viso contro il suo collo respirando a pieni polmoni l’odore della sua pelle, qualcosa tra il bagnoschiuma usato la sera prima e il sesso, ti piace perché contiene parte del tuo odore.

“Dove avevi intenzione di andare prima?”  
Sussurra appena mentre ha una mano ad accarezzare i tuoi capelli mentre l’altra è intrecciata alla tua sul suo petto, vorresti non finisse mai quel momento.  
“Non sapevo se potevo restare o meno e ieri sera.. beh, non avevo..” non riesci a finire la frase perché in realtà non sai cosa dire, non potevi dirgli che avevi paura che non ti volesse la mattina dopo lì con lui.

Senti la sua mano sfuggire alla tua e raggiungere il tuo viso cosi da riuscire a guardarti negli occhi.  
E sai che Isco non è un tipo da troppe parole per questo lasci che ti baci ricambiando quello stesso bacio avvicinandoti a lui ancora di più mentre le vostre lingue si inseguono e accarezzano in modo lento, con voglia mai spenta.

Ti ha già chiesto di restare e tu non hai intenzione di andare via, non in quel momento e non in futuro.  
Ti fai bastare questo al momento anche se sai che un giorno dovrete parlarne, dovrai avere quelle risposte di cui cerchi di non avere bisogno ma che sono li a ricordarti ogni giorno cosa provi per l’uomo che ti stringe tra le braccia.

Forse non sai cosa vuol dire essere innamorati davvero ma magari Isco può a aiutarti a capire davvero anche quello e tu puoi aiutare lui a far sparire quegli scatoloni ancora nascosti nel suo armadio per fare spazio a cose nuove.


End file.
